Uploaded Photo
by helianthus0902
Summary: England was furious when he found out that America uploaded a provocative photo of him on his blog. He marched up to the bastard's home to demand for it to be taken down then give him a good whacking afterwards. Unexpectedly, he was the one who would be given something instead. An USxUK one-shot smut. Nation and human names both used.


That was the last straw. England shut the monitor of his computer harshly not minding if he destroyed the poor thing. America posted yet another one of his photos with his consent. His foolish of a former ward always tried to pull prank determined to make fun of him in the most creative ways. Recently, he had used the internet as his new medium.

He uploaded a snapshot of the Brit when he was drunk off his ass. As much as he wanted to deny it, England had the tendency to be a slutty drunk when he's intoxicated.

He left his flat and went straight to America's house while thinking of ways how he will give him a piece of his thoughts. Surely giving him a whack on the head might straight out America's screwed up brain.

He didn't realize but he was already in front of Alfred's apartment. The Brit was still pissed off so he marched straight inside the house without bothering to knock. He found the man he was looking for sitting in front of his computer with the same goofy smirk etched on his face.

"Oy, Alfred!" Arthur called out loudly. It startled the American nation visibly as he jumped from the stool he was sitting on.

"What the hell was that for? What are you doing here, Artie?" He looked annoyed but he was obviously delighted that Arthur came.

"Just for once, will you bloody turn down your blog! That blasted thing might have caused me to lose my dignity, you git!" The blonde British man was blushing in rage; his already thick brows furrowing in one line.

"My blog? What's wrong with my Blog, Artie?" America seemed innocent wondering what he did this time.

"You! You damn well know why!" Arthur huffed looking at the other intently

"Oh Wait… Japan uploaded that stuff! Not me!" America finally remembered. After replaying all of the teasing and practical jokes he pulled on England, he lost track of them but he vividly recalled that specific one since it involved a very sexy Brit.

"Yeah, blame it on someone innocent! How can you do that?" He may sounded angry but his face contorted like a child having a bad tantrum

"You think Japan is innocent? He's worse than me Artie!" Alfred said defensively.

"Grrrr! Just turn it down now!" After the time he had spent with America, getting straight to the point would be easier than arguing or reasoning with him.

"Turn it down? You mean shut it down?" He asked confusedly.

"Whatever! Just, just keep it away from public!" Arthur's head started to ache. He badly needed a cup of tea.

America looked away while muttering, "Everyone loves it though. As do I."

"You posted a picture of me nearly nude! I looked like a wanton harlot, thank you very much!" He was completely ignoring Alfred's comment.

"Yeah, but you look cute!" Alfred pouted like a puppy slightly making Arthur's face blush. He's very adorable when he does that.

"The bloody hell was that? Cute! It's horrible! Now France keeps on eyeing me like I'll strip for him anytime… Delete it now!" From a charming sulk, America's face morphed into something predatory. Britain just gulped and raised his nose upwards and looked away.

"Well, would you strip for me?" Alfred's voice was purring. There was humor in there but thickly covered with something dark.

"What?" Arthur choked at the other's mocking, blushing wildly like a feverish man.

"Oh C'mon, Artie... I've already seen everything anyway." The lust on the man's tone was no longer subtle. His eyes also were lustily scanning the Brit from head to foot.

"Shut up! You're so damn lewd!" The British nation blushed deeper it was possible looking anywhere except at the American.

"It's not like you don't like it~"

"Well, just delete it. You're the only one allowed see." It was just a soft whisper but Alfred heard clearly. He laughed briefly and put his palm under his chin.

"I'll delete it once I get the real thing~"

"Are you black mailing me?" Arthur gasped at the suggestive taunt and backed a step farther.

"Actually, I wouldn't call it black mailing…" Alfred got up from his computer and walked towards his unexpected guest. He then wrapped his arms around the smaller Brit's waist and rested his forehead on his as a hand slipped down onto his backside; slipping into his trouser's back pocket.

Arthur's head was spinning. That wasn't the first time that he and Alfred would do such intimate acts. But he would always get nervous every single time. He gets so sensitive especially when Alfred caresses him with that oh so warm and good hands feeling and cupping him everywhere possible.

Alfred chuckled as he nuzzled his ear gently before whispering softly in his ear breathing a hot moist air onto it. "C'mon Artie.. Why don't we go upstairs hm? The living area's getting kinda stuffy." He gently squeezed England's backside as he gently nibbled his ear, kissing over the shell of it with his eyes closed.

Arthur blushed furiously. When he felt the hot moist breath of Alfred, he couldn't refuse and just nodded instead. He slightly squealed when he felt a squeeze on his bottom and shuddered at the tingling sensation when his lover pecked his slightly pink earlobe.

Alfred then picked him up while nuzzling his neck. He knew his stairs by now so he wouldn't trip. He reached his room then laid his lover down on his enormous bed as he whispered into his ear again. "Does that mean I get to keep the pictures on my hard drive?"

Arthur heard Alfred whisper, asking him if he could keep his pictures. Even if lust was already consuming him, Arthur tried to answer, "Fine, on 2 conditions..."

Alfred pouted pulling away as he rested his forehead on his "What are your conditions then?" He hoped they weren't too hard. He did want to keep them after all especially when Arthur went off to work. As dirty as it may seemed, America kept England's picture so that every time he "misses" his little Brit, he would stare at it and touched himself imagining the other with him.

Arthur struggled not to moan, "One, you're the only one who'll see it so no uploading and two, you'll make love to me till I forget what I came here for." He smirked at his boyfriend naughtily tempting him with his glassy green eyes.

Alfred groaned at the look he was given and kissed Arthur's forehead. "Of course I'll be the only one who'll see. Hell, why would I want anyone else taking a peek of your perfect ass?" He snickered then pulled his and Arthur's shirt's off before attacking his lips with his own; his cold hands running up the other's chest.

Arthur's shirt was stripped off instantly. He kissed Alfred almost as fierce fighting to gain dominance. His skin felt like on fire the moment his love started running his hand on his chest. He moaned audibly giving into the pleasure.

Alfred ran his hands all the way up as he gently caressed his neck. He languidly licked the seams of his lover's lip asking for entrance whilst pressing their hips together; already loving the heat that was forming between them.

Arthur opened his mouth for better access and groaned when he felt their hips grinding against one another. He would never admit it directly but Alfred's a very good lover. He discovered it the first time they slept with each other.

Alfred attacked and claimed his mouth as he bucked his hips into Arthur's. They passionately captured each other's mouth -slick, expert tongues moving in synchronization already familiar to which part will make them both feel good. Arthur tried to stifle the traitorous sounds escaping his lips by biting his fingers when he felt Alfred going down to mark his jaw and neck. The American's hands went further feeling him through the fabric of his pants.

Arthur's chest was pressed down by his beautiful blonde lover breathing hard on his neck. "I've always loved this sexy body of yours Arthur." He whispered below his jaw finding the soft spot he knew Arthur had. Once he found it, he gently nipped on it grazing it slightly with his teeth before sucking roughly.

Alfred's remark made Arthur giggle softly. He never understood what the other saw in him as he only looked average in his own assessment. But his little thoughts were interrupted when Alfred started gently chewing that wonderful spot only he knew of. He fingered Alfred's hair tugging it lightly and made him kissed him once more.

Alfred kissed him back with a smirk, hearing his cute giggle only made him more excited. He kept grinding their hips as he slipping his tongue again inside his Arthur's mouth. He knew that by the end of their passionate coupling, the other was going to be covered in his bite marks and bruises.

England's pants were becoming unbearably tight. It didn't help that Alfred was grinding their hips and toying his erection. He felt slight stings on parts of his neck. He didn't care. All he wanted was Alfred. In him. Soon.

Alfred was starting to get impatient as he then kissed down Arthur's chest with his eyes closed rubbing a hand over his crotch. He then undid his pant's buttons and then pulled down the zipper. He left small trail marks on Arthur's chest to keep him occupied.

Arthur soon felt a little relieved as Alfred helped him free from the pants restraining him. He soothed Alfred's back by drawing lazy patterns on his back while the other pushed off his own pants until they were left in their underpants. He looked down at Arthur as he gave him a cheeky smile.

"I love you." He nuzzled his nose, giving him an Eskimo kiss as his hands went to the band of Arthur's boxers

Arthur smiled back lovingly and said "I love you, too." The Eskimo kiss that Alfred gave him was very sweet and innocent melting his heart. He didn't notice it at first but when the air hit his bare skin he couldn't help but blush as he lie naked in front of his former colony.

Alfred smiled as he saw a glorious site laid below him, drinking in the view and memorizing every lines and valley Arthur's body possessed. He then kissed his neck as he wrapped a hand around the Brit's member and started pumping him. "Let's see, how will I make you feel good?" He whispered cheekily, eyes twinkling with mischief and longing.

"I am yours love, do what you want." They could go slow and sweet or hard and fast but it wouldn't matter since he was being loved by Alfred. His already hard member pulsated as he was pumped more by the other.

Alfred gave him a thorough hand job before he whispering "Turn over and raise your hips, I want to prepare you first." He said gently as he helped Arthur turn over onto all fours, smirking to himself as he did so.

Arthur all but obliged and slowly turned over. He shuddered as he raised his hips against the others front anticipating what Alfred's about to do to him. He didn't give a damn if the position made him the submissive. He may have been known as the British Empire but when it came down to America's skillful hands and mouth, he's nothing more than a slave.

Alfred knelt then put his hands on his partner's backside. He spread the cheeks apart then masterfully inserted his tongue up Arthur's entrance closing his eyes when doing so. He kept licking there while gently squeezing his cheeks along the way. His hot wet tongue was met by another hot wet flesh.

Arthur moaned as he felt his backside being intruded by the other's tongue. He shut his eyes tight savoring the feeling of being stretched and squeezed clutching on the sheets for his dear. The young American continued to lick and lap his backside, digging his nails in slightly as he hummed against his entrance. He snaked one of his hands in front pumping Arthur a few more times.

Arthur felt a pool of heat building in his belly in a near painful experience. Being teased by his partner was killing him. He wanted to feel Alfred penetrating him – taking his body and soul. He focused his thoughts to keep him from cumming early and grasp on the cloth below him tighter.

Alfred slicked him up pretty well, and also himself. "I want to see your face…" He said gently as he flipped Arthur back over spreading the Brit's legs. "Much better." He grinned before he took hold of his own erection, rubbing it against the other's entrance.

Arthur spread his legs wider and felt the head of Alfred's erection trying to enter his hole. He gasped slightly and looked at the other's face. He was beautiful with hair all messed up and slicked with sweat forming on his eyebrows. He nodded slowly creating a signal that he was ready.

Alfred slowly thrust into him hearing himself groan from the tight heat clinging to his member. It became tighter as he moved forward. He hung his head as he pushed all the way into Arthur in a slow fluid motion panting softly to help his breathing.

"He's really big," Arthur thought as his walls were being stretched. He nearly cried as his lover plunged into him deeper; tears welling up around his eyes. Alfred noticed his discomfort and decided to distract him by giving him a kiss.

The American gently massaged his hips and thighs to help him relax as he shushed away the Brit's tears away with his lips. "Shh.." He softly cooed Arthur then rested his forehead on his. He closed his eyes as he waited for the latter to adjust.

Arthur silently thanked Alfred's gesture, soothing him and waiting for him. A little later, he could feel himself easing up. He touched Alfred's face softly whispered. "It's okay now, poppet. You can move."

Alfred slowly started to move in and out of him moaning in the process. He slowly stretched him more as he kept going, keeping a steady rhythm and moving slightly faster while keeping their foreheads together.

Soon, the pain Arthur was feeling was replaced with something that felt ethereal. He met Alfred's thrusts, moving with him. He hooked his legs on Alfred's hips to give him more access, breathing heavily with each movement.

Alfred then slowly started pounding into him making the bed creak. He put his hands on his lover's hips as he felt Arthur's legs cross over his back racking their bodies against each other.

The room was filled with their moans and breaths as Alfred was starting to pick up the pace and Arthur tried to keep up. Each time that sweet spot was hit by Alfred, Arthur could not help but gasped. He didn't realize but he was saying "please" over and over again.

When Alfred found where that sweet spot was as, he aimed at it with every thrust while listening to the sound groans and moans keeping his face buried in Arthur's neck. He mumbled a series of soft sweet nothings in the smaller blonde's accompanied by his groans and hot breaths.

Arthur nearly screamed when Alfred stroke that sensitive spot hard. He was getting uncoordinated with his movements. He closed his eyes as he listened to the gentle words Alfred whispered near his ear. His hands were roaming around his partner's torso feeling his warm skin against his palm. Alfred was getting close now whispering dirty things into Arthur's ear as he was getting into it. Holding his hips tightly, he continued to harshly beat up his sweet spot, knowing their climax was nearing.

Arthur could also feel his climax coming. He knew Alfred was close too seeing as how he kept on angling at his prostrate. The dirty things Alfred was whispering to him added fuel to his burning body. He was the only one who knew how turned on he gets when he hears such vulgarities.

After a few more hard thrust, they came together crying out each other's names. Alfred collapsed on Arthur as they lay panting catching their breaths. Alfred picked himself up and arranged their bodies so that he was spooning Arthur. They looked at each other sharing the warmth of their afterglow. After a while, Arthur leaned in and sealed Alfred's mouth with his own. Upon breaking their short making out, Arthur giggled leaving Alfred confused.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Well, you did follow condition 2." Alfred chuckled in amusement and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. "Now I get to keep the pictures."

"Yes, love. Why don't you take one right now? You earned it. But it's exclusive okay?" Arthur humored his partner loving how the other's eyes grew wide and instantly left his side - scrambling to find his camera.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, something quite different from what I usually write. I'm not the only one who wrote this. Actually, it was from one of my RPs. So to the person who was RPing with me, thank you so much!

This is my first time to write a very 'graphic' mature fanfic. So I'm sorry if it was not very well-done. Plese, please leave comments, reviews! Those will very much help me improve!

Thanks everyone!


End file.
